sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Cure Saffron
is a main character appearing in the [[Sky Pretty Cure Series|''Sky Pretty Cure Series]]. She is the magical alter ego of Yuuki Topaz, an average girl from Japan. Cure Saffron is the Pretty Cure of electricity and strength. Her main color is yellow and she protects the golden rainbow. Her partner is Yellow a color guard from Skyriver. Physical Information Appearance Cure Saffron has long, bright yellow hair that is tied into a ponytail, much like Topaz’s hair. The ponytail is hold by an orange hairband. Saffron has the same eye color as Kiishi Topaz. Cure Saffron wears a pale yellow, shoulder free dress with puffy sleeves. Parts of the dress is covered by a brownish-golden layer. A yellow belt is tied around her hips. Her Color Commune is attached to the belt. The skirt of her dress has a brownish golden overskirt, while the skirt is bright yellow color and shows an orange trim. She wears pale yellow knee-high boots with orange trims. In ''Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! and The Final Sky Pretty Cure, Cure Saffron’s hair slightly changes from ponytail to open hair with two buns. Like Topaz, she has her tied into two buns, hold by two red ribbons. Else, the outfit stays the same When Topaz transforms into Cure Saffron as Rapunzel, Saffron’s hair grows longer, similar to Rapunzel’s hair length. Her hair is tied into a triple ponytail, hold by two orange hair bands. Cure Saffron wears an bright yellow dress with a deep orange top and an orange-red over skirt. A pale yellow belt is tied around her hips. Unlike her normal form, her Color Commune is not shown. She wears pale yellow knee-high boots with orange trims. In Holidays at Skyriver, Cure Saffron gains the power of the Heavenly Tiara. She gains a silver crown with a yellow gemstone as well as two small pairs of angel-like wings. Besides that, her appearance stays the same. In Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, she gains her Precious Saffron mode, in which she wears a pale yellow dress with a golden trim. A golden star and a golden pearl necklace is attached to the golden trim. A yellow, frilly cloth is also attached to the golden trim. A yellow cloth is tied around her hip, where a yellow bow is attached to. A blue diamond with a rainbow colored bead chain is attached to the bow. She wears white boots with yellow trims. Cure Saffron wears yellow arm protectors. Her hair is tied into a ponytail, hold by an orange bow. General Information Etymology - Her Cure alias is based on the given name Saffron, which comes from the English word which refers either to a spice, the crocus flower from which it is harvested, or the yellow-orange colour of the spice. It is ultimately derived from Arabic za'faran.http://www.behindthename.com/name/saffron Powers Cure Saffron holds the power of the golden rainbow, which gives her the ability to use thunder based attacks. She is the Pretty Cure of strength and needs her Color Commune to transform. Her transformation speech is "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!". Later she also learns to summon a holy item with which she can use more powerful attacks. In the German dubs, Saffron introduces herself with "Das Element wahrer Stärke! Cure Saffron!", which can be translated as "The element of true strength! Cure Saffron!". Weapons * - Cure Saffron's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. * - Cure Saffron's primary weapon in Rainbow Star. Attacks Solo Attacks *'Yellow Thunder:' Cure Saffron's first attack that was first used in ''Sky Pretty Cure'' episode 02. Cure Saffron reaches for the sky as she calls: "Bring back the color of true strength!" a golden thunder hits her hand and she let the power of it flow through her whole body. While doing that, she has her eyes closed. She opens it and holds her arm behind her body. "Pretty Cure..:" she calls and slowly pushes her arm to the Katahowa. "Yellow Thunder!" she sends a golden lightning to the monster and defeats it. It disappears in many sparkles. *'Crystal Storm:' Cure Saffron's second attack that she can use with her Tonnerre Crystal. First, she summons her Heaven Crystal by calling: “Full power of shining yellow colors! Blessed with powers of heaven!” Then the Crystal appears around her right wrist. Then she stretches her right arm towards the enemy while stretching the other away from her body. Then, she shouts “Pretty Cure! Crystal Storm!” and waves her right arm up to the sky and back down, and releasing a big, golden tornado formed of thunders. *'Electric Golden Ribbon:' Cure Saffron's attack in Rainbow Star. First, Cure Saffron appears in front of a black background. Then she rises her head and starts drawing a curl with her right hand. Then she shouts: "Pretty Cure!" and the curl got sparkly and Saffron then grabs it. In the same moment, the curl turned into a large ribbon. Then Saffron shouts: "Elecrtic Golden Ribbon!" and aims it for the enemy. The ribbon catches the enemy and trapps it a the same place. Saffron then turns away and the monster gets defeated by the electric shocks the ribbon gave it. Group Attacks *'Warm Explosion' - The group attack which Cure Crimson, Cure Saffron and Cure Sienna can use when they are together. So far, the attack only appeared in the first season and remained unused in the later seasons. They grab each other’s hands and look up in the sky. The grey clouds open and let a red, yellow and orange colored beam through. Then they all put their fists to the direction of the Katahowa and call: “Pretty Color! Warm Explosion!” The red, yellow and orange colored beam attacks the Katahowa and purifies it. *'Rainbow Heart Hurricane' - The first group purification attack which all Pretty Cures can use together. The attack doesn't require any weapons but was powered by the Rainbow Tears in the 25th episode of Sky Pretty Cure. First, the Cures get in formation so that they are standing in a circle. They put their left hands to the middle and Crimson whispers "Calling the colors of the rainbow." Then the others call "The miraculous light of heaven of hope." Then a rainbow colored whirlwind was created between the Cures' hands and starts to grow. Then two Cures step aside and the six Cures shout: "The light of rainbows!" and shoot the whirlwind at the Katahowa. As the whirlwind hits the monster the Cures shout: "Pretty Color! Rainbow Heart Hurricane!". Then thunder-like rainbow colored cracks attack the Katahowa and defeat it. *'Rainbow Crystal Fantasy' - The Pretty Cure's purification attack, which they can only use with their Heaven Crystals. The attack was only used in the last episodes of Sky Pretty Cure and returns in the seasons RELOADED and The Final Sky Pretty Cure. The Cures fought of Catastrophe with this attack at the end of Sky Pretty Cure. First the Cures shout: "We desire the infinite power of the rainbow!" Then around them a very strong whirlwind started. That wind is rainbow colored even includs the colors pink and purple. Then Crimson shouts: "Kingdom of miraculous colors!" "Lend us the power we desire!" Cyan finishes her senctence and then each of the Cures raise their arms to the sky. The crystals start glowing, very bright. Then all of then shout: "Miraculous rainbow!" And the wind turns into a big, very big rainbow resembling a tornado. The colors each Cure represents are still connected to their Heaven Crystal. Then the girls shout: "Pretty Color! Rainbow Crystal Fantasy!" and the rainbow tornado splits up in each color of the rainbow and attack the enemy. The colors surround the enemy and turn into rainbow colored sparkles. *'Full Rainbow Circle' - A new group attack that the Cures learn to use in Rainbow Star. The attack can also be performed when all eight Pretty Cures are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Cures call the colors of the rainbow. The group appears with their arms stretched out to the sky. They then shout one after another: "The deep red golden and orange rainbow!" An orb with their colors then appears in front of them "The green blue and silver rainbow!" the same happened with the next three colors. "Together with the colors of love and dreams" Heather and Lavender shout and the Color Palette stars absorbing the powers. Then, the girls put their hands to the middle of their circle, while the Sky Cures hold their Heaven Crystals over them and the group shouts: "Pretty Color! Full Rainbow Cirlce!". Then a white light rises from the Color Palette and turns into rainbow colored ribbons, which turn into a large egg when surrounding the monster. The rainbow egg then purifies the monster. *'Magical Rainbow Finale' - The second group attack for all eight Pretty Cures of the rainbow. The attack was learned in the second half of the second season. To use it, the six Sky Pretty Cures summon their Heaven Crystals and combine the power with the power of Pretty cure Rainbow Star. First, Scarlet and the others shout: "The power of the Rainbow!", then, Feather shouts: "Combined with the power of hope!" And the girls appear in front of a white background. Crimson reaches her hand to the sky and shouts: "The Rainbow in our Hearts!" Then, Heather stretches her arms away from her body and shouts: "Our Hearts covered in Colorful Light!". Then every Cure puts one hand on their chest and they call: "Everyone's hearts become one!". Then, their Heaven Crystals appear and they grab the hand of another Cure with Lavender and Heather in the middle of the row. Over Heather and Lavender's heads, the Color Palette appears and they call the attack name: "Pretty Color! Magical Rainbow..." then they push the attack towards the enemy and shout: "Finale!" to give the final blow. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Kiishi Topaz to transform into Cure Saffron in Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. First Topaz activates her transformation by pressing the middle button twice. Then, the device disappears and her body gets covered by a yellow light. Then, her hair gets changed and styled by a golden wave. She crosses her arms and then her arm protectors appear. Then, an electric wave reveals her clothes. She then rises her feet and her boots appear in a golden light. During the jump, her Color Commune gets attached to her belt by a white colored button. Finally, Cure Saffron lands again and summons a striking thunder. Then, she introduces herself with “Strike, the golden lightning of power! Cure Saffron!”. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver, Topaz and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Power-Ups Super Cure Saffron is the power-up that Cure Saffron and the others gain during Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver. After they were defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, Princess Alexa sent her power to the girls and Beryl and Turquoise supported her with their Miracle Jewel Lights. She gains a silver crown with a yellow gemstone as well as two small pairs of angel-like wings. Besides that, her appearance stays the same. Precious Cure Saffron is Cure Saffron's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. She wears a pale yellow dress with a golden trim. A golden star and a golden pearl necklace is attached to the golden trim. A yellow, frilly cloth is also attached to the golden trim. A yellow cloth is tied around her hip, where a yellow bow is attached to. A blue diamond with a rainbow colored bead chain is attached to the bow. She wears white boots with yellow trims. Cure Saffron wears yellow arm protectors. Her hair is tied into a ponytail, hold by an orange bow. Along with her friends, Cure Saffron is able to perform Precious Espoir Illumination in her Precious mode. Quotes *"The golden rainbow holds the powers of true strength and thunder. I will get the powerful colors back! My name is Cure Saffron!" - Topaz after transforming into Cure Saffron for the first time Trivia *Cure Saffron is the fourth Pretty Cure to use the power of thunder and lightnings. The first were Cure Black and Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Cure Peace from Smile Pretty Cure!. **Cure Saffron is also the second yellow Pretty Cure to use the power of thunders. The first was Cure Peace from Smile Pretty Cure!. **However, Cure Saffron's powers are not just based on thunders. Furthermore, they are based on electricity. *During the 29th episode of the Series, Cure Saffron is the Pretty Cure with the longest hair. *Cure Saffron is one of the blonde haired Pretty Cures to have their hair not styled into twin or pigtails. **Cure Saffron is overall the third blonde haired Cure to have her hair styled into a ponytail. The first were Cure Rhythm from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Cure Peace from Smile Pretty Cure!. In a later season, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, another blonde haired Cure with ponytail appears. **However, Saffron is the second yellow themed Cure to have a ponytail. The first was Cure Peace from Smile Pretty Cure!. **Starting with Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED!, Cure Saffron is the first Pretty Cure to have her hair tied into buns. *Cure Saffron is the first yellow themed Pretty Cure to be the Pretty Cure of strength. All other Pretty Cures have nicer and cuter powers. *Cure Saffron, along with Cure Whitney and Cure Crimson are considered as the combat fighters during fights. **However, most of times, only her and Crimson are counted as Whitney is usually staying behind during fights. Gallery References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Archive: Pretty Cure